happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Tree Friends
Custom Tree Friends is a fan game for PC. Game Info In this game, you can create your own tree friend and have him/her play around in the Town. At first, you're only restricted to six species that you can choose for your character, depending on your answers during the questionaire part when you first started the game. To unlock more species, you'll have to beat the minigame's host. In the Town, there are eleven areas you can visit. In each area, you can play a minigame by talking to the host (a canon character). There are also various tree friends walking around, which you can interact with. Beating a minigame will earn you some money, which can be used to purchase new accessories for your character. As you progress, the minigame's difficulty goes up and you can win more money. To keep the concept of dying in Happy Tree Friends, your character can die in the Town. If that happens, you'll have to create a new character again. But you can also create the same character as before. Main Menu After you boot up the game, the following menus are shown. *'The Town: '''Drops your character (if you have created him/her of course) into the tree friends' town. You can control your character around and interact with the residents. There are also minigames there. *'Market: 'Shop for new accessories here by using the money you earned in the minigames. You can also buy tree toys here (the game is compatible with the Happy Tree Toys: Safety Assured save file) and send them to the Happy Tree Toys save file. *'Home: 'You can customize your current character here by using the accessories you have. This is also where you create your character for the first time or when your previous character died. *'Minigames: 'Play the minigames you've unlocked. You can either play alone or with friends, but this mode requires you to have created at least two different characters (the already dead characters can still be used in this mode). Also, you won't earn money in this mode. *'Records: 'View your personal records from the game. *'Codes: 'Input codes here. There are certain codes that will unlock certain species. *'Save: 'Saves your progress. Creating Your Character Your character is like your avatar in the tree friends' town. There are actually a lot of species you can choose, though most of them are locked. Whenever you first start the game or have your previous character died, you can create your own tree friend using the species you've unlocked as well as accessories. You can also give him/her a name, decide the gender, decide the color, and many more. When you first start the game, the following species are available, though you'll get six of them depending on your answers during the questionaire part. *Squirrel *Rabbit *Deer *Fox *Raccoon *Bird *Lizard *Turtle *Rhinoceros *Monkey *Penguin *Lion You can unlock more species by beating the minigame's host in the Town. However, there are also some species which can only be unlocked by doing certain things. *Mouse (beat all minigames) *Gorilla (input certain codes in the Codes menu) *Duck (input certain codes in the Codes menu) Accessories When you first begin the game, you already have some starting accessories. To get more, you have to buy them at the Market. Starting Accessories *Beret *Headband *Cape *Sword *Scarf *Armor *Gun *Turtleneck sweater *Plain shirt *Military uniform *Military uniform (white) *Long knife *Dog tags *Plain beret *Candy apple *Bandana *Black shirt *Bowtie *Bomb *Knife *Glasses *Boots *Round badge *W.A.R. badge *Lollipop *Arrow badge *Lion badge *Apple *Shield *Square glasses *Chain *Top hat Accessories Available at the Shop *Cap *City hat *Western hat *Yellow beret *Casual hat *Formal hat *Sports cap *Helmet *Plain hat *Pirate hat *Luxury hat *Yellow wig *Brown wig *Bandage *Paint markings *Celebrity makeup *Dark shades *Nerdy glasses *T-shirt *Modern shirt *Western shirt *Happy Tree Friends shirt (a shirt with a picture of a generic tree friend) *Jacket *Formal suit *Dress *Wristband *Gloves *Bracelet *Watch *Jeans *Modern pants *Shorts *Pirate shorts *Shoes *Sandals *Cuddles badge *Giggles badge *Toothy badge *Lumpy badge *Petunia badge *Handy badge *Splendid badge *Sniffles badge *Pop badge *Cub badge *Flaky badge *Nutty badge *Lifty badge *Shifty badge *The Mole badge *Disco Bear badge *Flippy badge *Russell badge *Mime badge *Cro-Marmot badge *Lammy badge *Mr. Pickels badge *Bag *Purse Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images Minigames In each area, a minigame host can be seen. By talking to him/her, you'll get to play a minigame in various number of rounds until you play against the host. Cheesy Traps Lumpy hosts this minigame in the Woodland Park area. The minigame involves collecting cheese in the forest while avoiding bear traps. As the game progresses, more bear traps are placed and some of them might be thrown at your path. If you're the last one standing or you've collected the most cheese when the time runs out, you win. Before you play against Lumpy, you have to play through six rounds, with each round having only one opponent. When you play against Lumpy, however, there will be three opponents in total, as Lumpy can go with two of the possible characters: Patchy (panda), Aqua (mudskipper), Chick (chicken), Tricky (gecko), Deluxe (penguin). Lighten Up Cuddles hosts this minigame in the Neighborhood area. The minigame involves turning on the lights in a house while avoiding various traps. If you've turned on all the lights or simply become the last one standing, you win. Like most of the areas, every round in the minigame involves you facing three opponents. When you face Cuddles (after six rounds), he can go with two of the following possible characters: Crackles (squirrel), Lights (lion), Lovely (fish (with water helmet)). Leap of Faith Russell hosts this minigame in the Docks area. The minigame involves jumping around the area to the finish line. If a character falls from a great height, he/she will splatter and end up being eliminated. To win, you have to cross the finish line first. When you face Russell, he can go with two of the following possible characters: Marine (mouse), Slithers (tadpole), Ducky (duck), Palmer (monkey). Gone with the Flowers Petunia hosts this minigame in the Garden area. The minigame involves watering the wilting flowers to keep them alive. You'll have to occasionally switch the water hose because a random tree friend might pop up and might tie a knot in your hose. The tied hose will swell and explode, which can kill nearby players. If you have the most score, you win. Uniquely enough, this minigame only has one round, where you instantly face Petunia, who will always be shown with Catty (cat), bringing the total of a mere two opponents. Build-a-Building Handy hosts this minigame in the Construction Site area. The minigame involves collecting the required materials first before you'll get to build the building. You have to get the correct materials, otherwise the new building will look messed up and makes you eliminated. To build the new building, you have to press the same button that is shown on the screen in a short time. Miss a lot of buttons, and the building crumbles down and kills your character. When you face Handy (after four rounds), he'll be always shown with Power (lizard). Apparently, despite Handy's lack of hands, it is shown that Handy can actually levitate the objects he wanted to hold. Flaming Disco Disco Bear hosts this minigame in the Dance Park area. The minigame is played in a similar manner like ''Dance Dance Revolution, but with some arrows are shown being burned. Miss this kind of arrow, and your character will actually get burned. Miss the arrows five times and your character will be eliminated. If you have the highest score at the end of the minigame, you win. When you face Disco Bear (after six rounds), he'll go with two of the possible characters: Plus (rabbit), Cheery (rabbit), Ears (rabbit), Barnacle (turtle). You're Fired Giggles hosts this minigame in the Downtown area. In this minigame, the players will get burned and must find something that can extinguish the fire. You have to do it quickly, or else the score you get will be low. Your character can also be killed if you're too late to extinguish the fire. If you score the most, you win. After five rounds, you'll face Giggles, who will go with two of the possible characters: The Lizard (lizard), Furry (stoat), Shrieky (monkey), Grove (turtle), Sandy (porcupine), Splashes (penguin). Ant-ihilation Sniffles hosts this minigame in the Grassy Path area. The minigame involves the players having to kill as many ants as they can by using any means of killing them (stomping them, using a flamethrower, etc.). However, the ants can be pretty fierce as they can also use weapons to kill the players. If you killed the most ants, you win. After four rounds, you'll face Sniffles, who will go with a random number of opponents, as well as random characters. Hide and Squeak Truffles, apparently, hosts this minigame in the Town's Gate area. He's actually hard to find in order to play the minigame, as he hides in a random place every time you enter the area. Once you get to the minigame, it's actually played like a typical hide and seek game, with one player counting down while the others hide. This minigame is the only one to be the 1-vs-3 type, with your character always being the seeker. As you're on your way to find the other characters, you might get injured or killed by traps. To win this game, you have to find all three hiding characters. After six rounds, you'll face Truffles, who will always go with two of the following characters: Ion (scorpion) and Gobbles (lizard). Taking Flight Splendid hosts this minigame in the Main Road area. The minigame involves a flying race. You have to get the first place to win, but things can get difficult as there are various obstacles on your way, which can destroy your plane. If you get to face Splendid, it'll be difficult as well due to Splendid's speed. He, however, can accidentally go off course. There are six rounds before you face Splendid, but unlike other areas, all of your opponents in every round of this minigame are the Happy Tree Friends canon cast. Splendid can go with two of the following characters: Sniffles, The Mole (weirdly enough), Russell, Pop. Trivia *There's another area in the Town called the Beach area. This cannot be accessed unless you're connected to the internet. There, you can interact with other people's characters whose creator's game has been connected to the internet. Unlike other areas, there's no minigame host. Instead, the characters Pop and Cub are there to link you and your friends to a minigame you wanted to play together. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images